Illuminated lamps, mood lights and the like, for example the well known Lava™ lamp, for displaying kinetic movements have been known to provide interesting room decor. To this end, passive illuminated displays are known in the art. Two-dimensional planar and cylindrical surface displays using visual persistence have been incorporated into signage, clocks, message displays and the like that are not solid sculptures. However it would be desirable to facilitate the ability for users to perform light sculputure with an active and/or interactive illuminated display in multiple dimensions.
The present invention relates to Light Sculpture systems and methods, herein 3 dimensional light sculpture, referred to as 3DLS or 3D Light Sculpt. The disclosed Light Sculpture systems and methods provide an array of, e.g., 4 columns of LED's that take advantage of visual persistence phenomenon and allow kids to create, animate and save LED sculptures they make on the apparatus. The child controls which LED is ON/Off by knobs and buttons located on the front of the apparatus. To this end a no mess, creative play solution is provided that allows users to create, animate, and save their creations. Children may thus create in three-dimensions, personalize with phrases, pictures, designs. Additionally the use of interactive light sculputure may be used as creative room decor that cycles through images, sounds, animations etc.
The described embodiments teach kids how to think and create in three-dimensions, and allow them to Create, Animate and Save light sculptures they make. Additionally, software cartridges may be provided containing new pre-made sculptures and sound effects allowing kids to experience new images, sounds and give them a place to save all of their creations. The base apparatus contains built-in sculptures, animations and ability to create, animate and store new drawings. The apparatus also may provide an expansion port allowing for new sounds, sculptures and animations. It may also be desirable to provide high resolution renderings, and multicolor, Red/Green/Blue LED's to illuminate full color image sculptures. Features include: 3D Light sculpting that teaches kids to think, draw and create in 3D; customization of sculptures for storage in memory; entertainment by watching the display; and memory cartridges allowing for purchase of content.